With development of wireless network technologies, mobile communications terminals have gradually become main network information terminals due to their portability, and a large number of users have access to the Internet to acquire information through the mobile communications terminals. At present, there are mainly two manners in which the mobile communications terminals access the Internet, one is accessing the Internet through mobile communications data networks (e.g., GPRS or 3G wireless communications networks) provided by mobile communications operators, and the other is accessing the Internet through WLANs (e.g., Wi-Fi access points).
Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) is a general term for technologies supporting local area wireless network communications under IEEE802.11 protocols. A Wi-Fi access point can connect a terminal device to a local area network (LAN) connecting to the Internet, to enable the terminal device connected with a wireless access point to access the Internet. Access to the Internet by connecting a Wi-Fi access point has a fast speed, a low cost and other advantages.
In the existing technology, most wireless hotspots are located in places for public access, for example, airports, cafes, hotels, bookstores, campuses and the like. When a mobile communications terminal connects a Wi-Fi access point, a user is required to first open a Wi-Fi switch, when a signal of the Wi-Fi access point is searched, it is necessary to input a password corresponding the searched Wi-Fi access point, and when the user does not know the password of the Wi-Fi access point, it is necessary to enquire the password of the Wi-Fi access point. Such a connection manner has a low degree of automation and a complicated operation process.